Malaikat Tanpa Sayap (Malaikat Juga Tahu)
by FleursLove
Summary: Betapa cinta itu sempurna walau orang yang mencintai itu tidak sempurna ... Cinta tidak pernah memilih kapan dia datang dan kepada siapa, karena cinta itu mengalir apa adanya .. Dan mencintai membuat kita menjadi sempurna, walaupun kita dan orang yang kita cintai itu bukanlah orang yang sempurna.. Pairing : KrisTao. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Author : LovePanDragon-PHB**

**Main Cast :**

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Support Cast : Lihat sendiri.. /slapped/**

**Pairings : TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao**

**Length : Oneshoot?**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort (gagal), Romance (gagal), SongFict**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**NB : Disarankan untuk mendengarkan 'Malaikat Juga Tahu - Dewi Lestari'**

**Namun ada bagian lirik yang sengaja di pindahkan. ._.  
**

_And the story begin~_

_Happy Reading_~

**Lelahmu...jadi lelahku juga**

**Bahagiamu...bahagiaku pasti**

**Berbagi takdir kita selalu**

**Kecuali tiap kau jatuh hati**

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai sekelam malam tengah duduk seorang diri di bangku taman. Matanya menerawang jauh memandang langit di kala sore itu. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Ketika pemuda itu kembali fokus menatap langit, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah berjalan ke arah pemuda bersurai kelam tersebut.

"Tao.. Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Pemuda yang di panggil Tao itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap pemuda tampan yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat Tao menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan pemuda tampan tersebut dan mulai bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman. Pemuda tampan tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan segera di sambut oleh Tao.

"Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama Tao." Pemuda tampan itu menampakan wajah bersalah dan di balas senyuman dari Tao.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak apa ge. Tidak perlu meminta maaf.' Tao menggerakan tangannya yang bebas -seperti sebuah bahasa isyarat dan tersenyum kembali.

Pemuda tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega, karena mengetahui Tao tidak marah kepadanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Tao mendengarkan celotehan Kris -pemuda tampan tersebut- tentang teman-teman di sekolahnya. Sesekali tampak Tao tersenyum mendengar celotehan Kris.

"Tao.. Apa kau tahu? Guru Lee menyebalkan hari ini. Aku dihukum hanya karena aku tertidur saat jam pelajarannya. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku ditertawakan oleh seisi kelas." Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak kesal. Sedangkan Tao, hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya tersebut. Sosok yang sangat ia kagumi secara diam-diam.

Tao melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris dan menepuk pelan punggung Kris dan kembali tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Aku tahu Tao. Kau pasti ingin mengatakan 'sabar ya ge'. Aku sudah sangat hafal dengan semua pergerakanmu." Kris menatap Tao dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan mau tak mau membuat Tao kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

'Kau benar ge.. ' Tao mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat Kris ikut tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Tao.

"Kau memang tahu cara membuat moodku membaik Tao." Kris tertawa dan kembali menggenggam tangan Tao, tanpa mengetahui bahwa wajah pemuda manis tersebut merona merah karenanya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ah.. Kau tahu Tao. Aku eumm.." Suara bass itu memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Terlihat Kris kini mengacak rambutnya. tampak seperti orang kebingungan.

Tao yang melihat tingkah Kris hanya mampu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

'Ada apa?' Tao menatap Kris dan mengerjapkan kedua mata indahnya.

Tampak Kris begitu ragu. Namun, sedetik kemudian sebuah kalimat yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Tao terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Kris.

"Aku menyukai seseorang di kelasku."

Tao hanya mampu terdiam terpaku mendengar kalimat tersebut. Kakinya terasa lemas seketika. Entah mengapa perasaan sesak menghampiri dirinya.

'Ada apa denganku, kenapa? Kenapa terasa sesak seperti ini?' Batin Tao. Pikiran serta hatinya berkecamuk, menerka-nerka siapa orang yang di maksud oleh Kris.

Raut wajah Tao berubah muram seketika. Entah menyadari atau tidak, Kris malah melanjutkan ceritanya tersebut.

"Ah, kau kenal yang bernama Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun, yang waktu itu pernah aku kenalkan kepadamu. Dia adalah orang yang aku sukai." Wajah Kris tampak merona merah ketika menyebutkan nama yang ia sukai. Binar matanya begitu terlihat cerah, hingga membuat Tao kembali terdiam. Ingin sekali Tao berlari meninggalkan pemuda tampan itu seorang diri. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia bukan orang seperti itu. Ia menghargai perasaan sahabatnya tersebut.

'Dia sangat manis.' Tao kembali menggerakan tangannya -bahasa isyarat dan tersenyum dengan manis.

"Tentu, dia sangat manis Tao. Sangat manis. Kau tahu. Setiap melihat senyumannya, aku merasa melihat seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi."

Tao hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Kris. Walaupun dalam hatinya, ada rasa sesak yang teramat sangat. Namun ia mengabaikan semua rasa sesak itu. Ia harus tersenyum. Kebahagiaan pemuda tampan tersebut sama dengan kebahagiaannya juga.

"Tapi.." Seketika ekspresi wajah Kris berubah murung.

Tao kembali memiringkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Menatap bingung ke arah Kris. 'Tapi apa?'

"Tapi aku takut ia tidak menyukaiku, Tao." Ekspresi wajah Kris kembali terlihat sendu.

'Tenang saja. Ia pasti menyukaimu juga ge.' Tao menepuk pelan pundaknya dan tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Terima kasih Tao."

Tao kembali mengembangkan senyumnya melihat sahabatnya tersebut kembali bersemangat.

'Semangat ge!' Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas, memberikan pemuda tampan itu semangat.

"Terima kasih Tao. Doakan aku berhasil besok." Kris segera memeluk tubuh Tao dengan sangat erat. Membuat Tao tersentak kaget karena perlakuan tiba-tiba Kris tersebut. Dan tanpa Kris ketahui, bahwa wajah pemuda manis dalam dekapannya itu merona merah karenanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ekspresi wajah Tao berubah sendu mengingat kalau orang yang ia kagumi, menyukai orang lain.

Tao memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha merasakan rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia membalas pelukan pemuda tampan tersebut.

'Cukup. Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan posisiku yang seperti ini. Selama ia bahagia, aku pun akan berbahagia untuknya. Aku menyayangimu, Wu Fan ge.' Tao tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis.

oOo

**Kali ini hampir habis dayaku**

**Membuktikan padamu ada cinta yang nyata**

**Setia hadir setiap hari**

**Tak tega biarkan kau sendiri**

**Meski seringkali kau malah asyik sendiri**

Aku lelah..

Aku sudah tidak tahu harus menggunakan cara apalagi agar ia mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku.

Lihatlah aku.

Hey, tatap aku. Aku ada disini. Orang yang mencintaimu ada disini.

Apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?

Terlihat seorang pemuda manis kini tengah duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya dan menatap orang yang kini bergerak tidak menentu di hadapannya. Pemuda manis itu sesekali menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan orang tersebut. Sudah hampir dua jam orang yang berada di hadapannya itu berjalan mondar mandir di hadapannya, sambil sesekali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Tao.. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali." Orang itu kini berdiri di hadapan Tao -pemuda manis itu dengan raut cemas dan khawatir menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tao yang mendengar hal tersebut segera menggerakan tangannya, menepuk-nepuk tempat

kosong di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Mengerti akan maksud Tao, pemuda tampan tersebut kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Tao. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sungguh, wajah tampannya tampak begitu frustasi saat ini.

Melihat hal tersebut, Tao menepuk pelan pundak pemuda tampan itu dan tersenyum. 'Tenang saja ge, dia pasti baik-baik saja.'

"Tapi Tao, sudah beberapa hari ini dia seperti menghindariku. Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya. Atau mungkin dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Guratan lelah di wajah tampannya terlihat begitu jelas di mata Tao. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Itulah yang saat ini terlintas dalam benak Tao.

'Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin ia masih mencintaimu ge.'

Melihat gerakan tangan Tao. Kris -pemuda tampan itu menatap Tao, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Semoga saja kau benar Tao. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dia. Aku sangat mencintainya." Kembali Kris menatap layar ponselnya, kembali terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Hey, aku ada disini. Tidak dapatkah kau melihat rasa cintaku? Ingin rasanya Tao meneriakan kata-kata tersebut, namun tentu saja ia tidak mampu melakukannya. Ia tidak dapat berbicara, ia bisu, ia tuna wicara. Ia.. Ah, itulah yang membuat Tao hanya mampu memendam perasaan tersebut dalam-dalam seorang diri.

"Ah. Tao." Panggilan dari Kris membuyarkan lamunan Tao, membuat Tao tersadar jika ia sedang tidak sendiri saat ini.

'Hey, sadarlah Tao. Kau itu tidak sebanding dengan dirinya. Dia pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih dari dirimu.' Tao menepuk pelan pipinya, untuk membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan pahit yang harus ia hadapi.

Tao menatap Kris dengan ekspresi wajah bingung. Namun beberapa saat kemudianTao kembali tersentak kaget karena merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi dirinya. Kris, memeluknya.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu menemaniku. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa diriku jika tidak ada dirimu. Kau selalu bisa membuatku tenang kembali. Terima kasih Tao. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Ekspresi wajah Tao berubah sendu seketika. 'Sahabat? Ah, ya. Aku adalah sahabatnya. Sadarlah Huang Zi Tao, ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena ia masih mau bersahabat denganmu.'

Tao membalas pelukan Kris dan memejamkan kedua matanya, 'Tapi, bolehkan sekali saja aku mengatakan. Mengatakan kalau aku menyayangi dirinya. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tetapi lebih dari itu. Aku mencintaimu ge. Sangat mencintaimu'

Ingin sekali Tao mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Ingin sekali Tao menyebut dan memanggil nama pemuda tampan yang saat ini tengah memeluk tubuhnya. Namun, itu semua hanya ada dalam khayalannya. Hanya ada dalam mimpinya.

'Tuhan, maukah kau membantuku suatu saat nanti? Menyampaikan perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan ini kepadanya. Membuat ia mengetahui kalau aku mencintai dirinya. Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika itu semua terkabul. Bolehkah Tuhan? Sekali ini saja Tuhan. Sekali ini saja aku ingin Kau mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku rela menukarkan apapun yang aku miliki, agar ia mengetahui seberapa besar perasaanku ini kepadanya.' Tao berdoa, berdoa dalam hatinya. Berdoa agar suatu saat nanti, pemuda tampan yang tengah memeluknya tersebut mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Sekalipun pemuda tampan itu akan membenci dan menjauhi dirinya jika mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Tao tidak perduli akan hal itu. Ia bahkan sudah siap menanggung segala resiko atas perasaannya tersebut.

Tao membuka kedua matanya dan mengusap pelan punggung Kris.

'Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, di sini ge. Selalu.'

oOo

**Kau selalu meminta terus kutemani**

**Dan kau s'lalu bercanda andai wajahku diganti**

**Melarangku pergi karena tak sanggup sendiri**

Terlihat seorang pemuda manis tengah menatap kosong ke arah langit malam. Sesekali ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia sangat menyukai hal ini. Menatap langit malam yang di penuhi dengan bintang-bintang, sambil merasakan sejuknya angin malam. Ia sangat menyukai keadaan tersebut. Tenang dan terasa begitu romantis -menurutnya.

"Tao.." Sebuah panggilan memecah keheningan malam yang sedari tadi melingkupi Tao.

Mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia hafal tersebut, dengan segera Tao membuka kedua matanya.

Menatap objek yang saat ini tengah berjalan ke arah dirinya. Tao menatap bingung pemuda tampan tersebut yang tengah berjalan gontai dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak mampu ia baca sedikipun.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemuda tampan tersebut. 'Ada apa denganmu ge?' Ia menggunakan bahasa isyarat ketika melihat pemuda tampan yang saat ini tengah berdiri terpaku di hadapannya.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya diam, tak bergeming sedikipun. Tao menatap bingung pemuda tampan tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua mata indahnya membulat dengan sempurna melihat setetes butiran bening menghiasi wajah tampan yang saat ini tengah mengatupkan bibirnya dengan erat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat.

'Oh Tuhan, tolong katakan padaku, jika ia tidak sedang menangis. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin melihat airmata menghiasi wajahnya yang sempurna itu.' Tao benar-benar terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Dengan segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua pemikiran negatif yang saat ini tengah menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

'Bukan saatnya aku seperti ini. Ia membutuhkanku.' Tao memantapkan hatinya, dan kembali menatap pemuda tampan yang masih setia dalam diamnya.

'Ada apa ge?' Tao bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri sejajar dengannya. Dapat Tao lihat dengan jelas airmata yang mengalir di wajah tampan pemuda tersebut.

"Ba-Baekhyun.. Di-dia.." Suara Kris -pemuda tampan itu terdengar bergetar dan begitu lirih, namun Tao masih mampu menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas.

Mendengar nama yang sudah tidak asing di telingannya tersebut membuat Tao refleks memegang kedua pundak Kris. 'Ada apa dengan Baekhyun ge? Apa ada hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya?' Tao mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda tampan itu dengan sangat pelan. Ia butuh penjelasan, itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

'Ada apa? Kenapa orang yang aku sayangi menangis? Tolong, jauhkan firasat buruk ini dariku.'

"A-aku.. Tadi siang aku.." Demi apapun, Kris tampak begitu kacau saat ini. Benar-benar sangat kacau. Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut menari-nari dalam pikiran Tao.

"Baekhyun.. Dia.. Dia mengkhianatiku Tao. Di depan mataku, ia menggandeng pria lain. Di depan mataku, ia bermesraan dengan pria lain. Dan aku berharap aku salah lihat Tao. Aku berharap dia bukan Byun Baekhyun yang aku kenal. Aku.."

Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, entah dorongan dari mana, kini Tao telah mendekap tubuh pemuda tampan tersebut kedalam pelukannya. 'Cukup, sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis.'

Kris tampak tersentak kaget karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Tao. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Tao akan memeluknya terlebih dahulu seperti saat ini. "Ta-Tao.." Suara Kris terdengar begitu lirih. Tao hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin Kris mengetahui jika ia sedang menangis saat ini.

Tao tidak ingin melihatnya terluka, ia tidak ingin melihat orang yang ia kagumi dan ia sayangi menangis. Jika ia bisa meminta Tuhan untuk menukar posisinya saat ini, menggantikan airmata tersebut dengan kebahagiaanya, maka ia ingin sekali menukarnya, asalkan ia tidak melihat orang yang ia sayangi bersedih bahkan menangis dan terluka seperti saat ini.

Kris masih terkejut dengan tindakan Tao. Pasalnya, selama ini, ia yang selalu memeluk Tao terlebih dahulu, menggenggam tangan Tao terlebih dahulu. Namun saat ini, apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Tao memeluk dirinya terlebih dahulu. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa ia minta sedikitpun. Tao, bukanlah orang yang akan memeluk seseorang sembarangan. Ia tidak akan memelukmu sedikitpun walaupun ia sedang berbahagia sekalipun. Tao bukanlah orang yang mampu menunjukkan perasaanya dengan baik. Tao mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya di balik senyuman manisnya yang sangat indah. Namun, ada apa dengan Tao malam ini? Pertanyaan itulah yang saat ini tengah menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

Suasana hening seketika menyelimuti mereka berdua. Terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Membiarkan kehangatan melingkupi tubuh mereka berdua. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari pemuda tampan tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Tao yang masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh pemuda tampan yang tengah ia peluk saat ini. Menyesap aroma tubuh yang sangat ia hafal dan ia sukai. Ia sangat menyukai ketika pemuda tampan itu memeluk dirinya, karena ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang entah mengapa sangat ia rindukan. Ia merasa damai dan tenang serta nyaman ketika pemuda tampan itu memeluk dirinya. Seandainya ia bisa egois, ia ingin Tuhan menghentikan waktu mereka berdua. Membiarkan ia terus memeluk tubuh tegap pemuda tampan tersebut.

Namun ia sadar, jika tubuh yang saat ini ia tengah peluk. Bukanlah miliknya. Ia tidak berhak untuk memeluk tubuh pemuda tampan tersebut, walaupun ia sangat menyukai pemuda tampan tersebut. Ini salah! Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini Tao! Dan dengan sangat perlahan Tao melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap kedua mata pemuda tampan tersebut yang terlihat begitu sayu dan lelah.

'Mungkin kau hanya salah lihat ge. Dia pasti orang lain. Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Aku yakin ia sangat mencintaimu ge.' Tao kembali tersenyum.

Tampak Kris tertegun beberapa saat. Lalu ia segera menundukkan kepalanya, dan suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Kris. Apa aku salah? Apa ada yang salah? Tao menatap bingung ke arah Kris. Menautkan kedua alisnya, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang ia 'katakan'.

'Ge..' Tao berusaha untuk menyentuh tangan Kris yang terlihat terkepal, namun sebelum tersentuh, Kris sudah mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Dan, demi Tuhan. Tao melihatnya tersenyum. Ya, inilah yang Tao inginkan. Melihat senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku rasa kau benar Tao. Mungkin aku salah lihat. Mungkin karena sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya, sehingga pikiranku menjadi sangat kacau. Terima kasih Tao." Kris mengacak rambut Tao dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

'Tuhan, tolong, jangan pernah ambil senyuman itu darinya.'

Tao hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Sangat manis.

"Ah, Tao. Seandainya saja wajahmu bisa diganti dengan wajah Baekhyun. Mungkin akan terlihat sangat lucu ya." Ucap Kris secara tiba-tiba -bermaksud untuk bercanda sebenarnya.

Tao tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda tampan tersebut.

'Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan ge? Seperti yang orang lain katakan padaku selama ini.' Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak kesal.

"Hahaha.. Tidak Tao. Kau itu tidak menyeramkan. Asal kau tahu, kau itu sangat manis dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria." Tao segera menatap wajah Kris, rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Raut senang juga terpancar di wajah manis Tao. "Tapi, tentu saja lebih manis Baekhyun-ku." Lanjut Kris sambil tertawa riang, tanpa mengetahui ekspresi wajah Tao yang langsung berubah sendu.

'Seharunya kau menyadarinya dari awal Tao. Ia tidak mungkin mencintaimu.' Tao tersenyum, tersenyum miris tepatnya. Dalam hatinya ia menertawakan kebodohan dirinya yang menaruh harapan pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki kekasih dan..lebih sempurna dari padanya.

'Kau bodoh Tao.' Menepuk pelan pipinya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan airmata yang berontak untuk keluar.

Sebuah rangkulan tiba-tiba, membuat Tao tersentak kaget karenanya. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah orang yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bercanda Tao. Kau adalah kau. Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Kau dan ia berbeda, jadi jangan memikirkan perkataanku tadi. Tenang saja kau tetap terlihat cantik dan manis di mataku, apapun keadaanmu saat ini." Kris tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Membuat Tao tertegun melihatnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, senyuman menghiasi wajah manis Tao. 'Terima kasih ge.'

"Terima kasih kembali Tao. Dan, tolong jangan pernah meninggalkanku seorang diri. Kau adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang paling mengerti diriku." Kris kembali menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya.

Tao kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan cepat ia membalas pelukan tersebut dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat tegas dan mantap. Tao tersenyum kembali dalam pelukan itu.

'Aku berjanji ge. Tidak akan meninggalkanmu.'

oOo

**Hampamu tak kan hilang semalam**

**Oleh pacar impian, tetapi kesempatan**

**Untukku yang mungkin tak sempurna**

**Tapi siap untuk diuji**

**Ku percaya diri, cintakulah yang sejati**

Ini sudah satu bulan, sejak sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak pernah mereka inginkan terjadi. Kecelakaan yang membuat Kris harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Membuatnya harus duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Kecelakaan yang terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri, karena ia terlalu terburu-buru saat itu. Namun ia masih tidak mampu menerima kenyataan, jika sekarang ia telah kehilangan kedua kakinya. Ia sangat membenci keadaanya saat ini. Bahkan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kuliahnya. Semua teman baiknya meninggalkan dirinya karena menganggap dirinya cacat -walaupun itu memang kenyataan yang sebenarnya- dan tidak pantas lagi berteman dengan mereka yang sempurna, dan membuat Kris sangat terpuruk saat itu.

Namun hanya ada satu orang yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Tao, selalu mendampingi dirinya setiap saat. Bahkan Tao membantu dirinya untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun -yang menghilang begitu saja sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tanpa pernah sedikitpun Tao mengeluh padanya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Tao, yang tidak meninggalkannya sedikitpun, walaupun ia tidak sempurna seperti dulu lagi.

Dari Tao, ia belajar untuk menerima keadaanya dan mensyukuri segala sesuatu yang ia hadapi dan ia jalani. Tao selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, walaupun ia tak pernah sedikitpun mendengar suara gelak tawa dari Tao. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuknya. Tao, mengajarkannya untuk terus menjalani kehidupannya, apapun yang terjadi tanpa harus mengeluh. Sungguh, ia sangat sangat bersyukur saat ini.

Namun ketika ia baru bangkit dari keterpurukannya, ia harus menelan kembali kenyataan pahit lainnya. Ingin rasanya ia merutuki keadaannya saat ini. Yang hanya mampu terdiam terpaku melihat kekasih yang selama ini ia cari tahu keberadaannya, ternyata kini tengah bergandengan tangan mesra dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang tinggi badannya hampir sama dengannya -jika ia masih memiliki kaki-. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Rahangnya mengeras melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia berlari dan menerjang pemuda tampan yang saat ini tengah melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya tersebut. Namun, lagi-lagi ia harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa ia tidak mampu melakukan itu semua. Membuatnya harus menelan rasa pahit itu seorang diri.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kris kini berada, terlihat seorang pemuda manis tengah membawa dua buah ice cream di tangannya. Senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya saat ini ke arah Kris yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi rodanya. Tao belum mengetahui bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi saat ini. Dengan riang ia melangkahkan kakinya. Dan ketika ia sampai di hadapan Kris, Tao membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia melihat airmata kini menghiasi wajah tampan Kris. Kris menangis, ia menatap kosong ke arah Tao yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya -yang sebenarnya saat ini Tao tengah berdiri membelakangi dua objek yang sedari tadi Kris tatap.

Menyadari tatapan Kris tidak tertuju kepadanya, Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat, dan saat itu juga ia menyesali keputusannya untuk melihat apa yang sedang Kris lihat. Tao menjatuhkan kedua ice cream yang tengah ia genggam, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun yang notabene masih kekasih Kris, kini tengah memagut mesra bibir seorang pemuda yang tidak ia kenal.

Seketika Tao mengetahui apa alasan Kris menangis seperti itu. Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Kris, dan kali ini ia juga harus menyesali keputusannya. Karena ia melihat, melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang terlihat begitu hancur dan terluka. Melihat hal tersebut, Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sudah cukup, sudah cukup ia menahan dirinya selama ini. Tao memejamkan kedua matanya, sambil sesekali menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Namun sepertinya ego dan emosinya lebih mendominasi dibanding akal sehatnya sendiri. Dan saat ia kembali membuka matanya, ia berlari dengan sangat kencang ke arah pasangan yang saat ini masih terus bercumbu tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Kris yang masih shock, tidak menyadari tindakan Tao. Ia masih menatap kosong kedua pasangan itu. Ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri saat Tao kini tengah menarik paksa tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menamparnya dengan keras. Membuat pemuda tampan yang berada di sampingnya dengan refleks menarik tubuh Tao dan segera memukulnya tepat di wajah manis Tao. Kris masih terpaku, tak menyadari saat Tao kini tengah meringkuk, melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, saat pemuda tampan yang menjadi kekasih baru Baekhyun kini tengah menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Kris baru tersadar, ketika semua orang berteriak, ketika semua orang berkerumun. Mengerumuni Tao dan juga dua orang sedari tadi ia tatap. Dengan segera ia menggerakan kursi rodanya. Menyeruak di antara kerumunan. Meneriakan nama Tao berulang kali, membuat semua orang memberikan jalan untuknya.

Ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Tao yang penuh luka akibat dipukuli habis-habisan oleh pemuda tinggi tersebut. Ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut dari wajah manis yang notabene masih kekasihnya tersebut. Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut Tao, ketika ia menggerakan kursi rodanya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya untuk melindungi Tao, tepat saat pemuda tinggi yang kini tengah menjadi kekasih baru Baekhyun mengayunkan sebuah balok kayu -yang entah darimana ia dapatkan ke arah Tao. Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan dari namja manis yang -sebenarnya- masih berstatus kekasihnya tersebut.

Dan.. Saat itu juga semuanya berubah menjadi sangat gelap.

oOo

"Tao, apa kau benar-benar akan melakukan semua ini?" tanya seorang pemuda berparas seperti malaikat kepada Tao yang saat ini tengah menatap Kris yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawat. Sudah satu minggu, Kris tidak sadarkan diri setelah ia berusaha melindungi Tao saat itu. Dan membuat Tao terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak mampu menahan emosinya saat itu. Seandainya Tao bisa lebih menahan dirinya, seandainya Tao lebih bersabar, pasti Kris tidak akan seperti ini. Seandainya..

"Tao.." Panggil pemuda berparas seperti malaikat itu lagi.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya, dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Ia menganggukan kepalanya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

'Aku yakin ge. Lakukan saja.' Tao kembali tersenyum, membuat pemuda berparas seperti malaikat tersebut terhenyak karenanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Tao benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau..-"

'Aku tidak apa-apa ge. Lakukan saja.' Tao tersenyum sangat manis dan menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

Pemuda manis berparas seperti malaikat itu menghela nafasnya melihat jawaban dari Tao. Sepertinya, ia tidak mampu merubah sedikitpun keputusan Tao. "Baiklah, aku harap kau tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanmu Tao." Pemuda manis itu kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Tao dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tao kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris yang masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya.

'Kali ini, biarkan aku mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu ge. Biarkan aku menjadi berguna untukmu sekali lagi.' Tao tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Pemuda manis berparas seperti malaikat itu masih tertegun. Ia belum sepenuhnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, entah atas dorongan apa, ia memutuskan dirinya untuk kembali melihat keadaan Tao dan Kris.

Dan seketika ia membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tampak ekspresi terkejut dari wajah manisnya. Ia.. seperti melihat sepasang sayap putih nan indah menghiasi punggung Tao. Pemuda manis itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencubit pipinya, dan agar ia tahu, jika ia sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kau, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang malaikat Tao. Bahkan sekilas aku seperti melihat sepasang sayap putih nan indah di punggungmu." Bisik pemuda manis itu lirih. "Aku berharap semuanya tidak akan menjadi sia-sia belaka. Berjuanglah Tao. Berjuanglah untuk kebahagiaanmu." Dan dengan segera ia menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan sangat pelan, meninggalkan Tao dan Kris berdua dalam ruangan tersebut.

oOo

**Namun tak kau lihat**

**Terkadang malaikat tak bersayap,**

**Tak cemerlang, tak rupawan**

**Namun kasih ini, silakan kau adu**

**Malaikat juga tahu**

**Siapa yang jadi juaranya (Aku kan jadi juaranya)**

Sudah satu tahun semenjak Kris menerima sepasang kornea mata baru. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian satu tahun lalu, yang -hampir- merenggut penglihatannya. Seharusnya saat ini ia tidak dapat melihat. Tapi ada seorang yang berbaik hati, mendonorkan kornea matanya untuk dirinya, tetapi sayangnya orang tersebut tidak ingin memberitahukan namanya dan siapa dirinya. Kris sungguh sangat senang ketika mengetahui ia dapat melihat lagi. Dan semenjak satu tahun itu pula, Kris tidak pernah melihat Tao. Bahkan saat ia membuka matanya untuk pertama kali -setelah Kris usai melakukan operasi kornea matanya-, yang ia lihat hanyalah Luhan -dokter yang membantunya untuk operasi-. Kris menanyakan tentang Tao kepada Luhan, namun Luhan seperti bungkam. Sepanjang hari ia terus menanyakan tentang keberadaan Tao kepada Luhan dan seluruh staff yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut, namun hanya 'diam'lah yang menjadi jawabannya.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tidak pernah menanyakan apapun lagi pada Luhan. Kris menyerah, ia berpikir, jika Tao meninggalkannya karena kini ia cacat dan juga -hampir- kehilangan penglihatannya. Kris berpikir bahwa Tao sama saja seperti Baekhyun, yang mengkhianati dirinya, yang meninggalkannya untuk orang lain. Kris membenci Tao. Ia membenci Tao karena Tao tidak menepati janjinya. Berjanji akan selalu berada di sisinya, tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ia benci, saat mengetahui Tao tidak lagi berada di sampingnya. Membuat Kris kini berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin. Tak ada satupun senyuman atau tawa yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Untuk apa ia dapat melihat, jika orang yang ingin ia lihat pertama kali bahkan tidak berada di sisinya sampai akhir, seperti yang pernah orang itu janjikan padanya.

Kris baru menyadari perasaanya kepada Tao setelah Tao menghilang dari kehidupannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun. Tanpa salam perpisahan sedikitpun. Setiap hari, bayangan akan Tao selalu menghantui pikiran Kris. Membuat Kris semakin frustasi karenanya, hingga membuat Kris tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun. Ia tahu, semuanya sudah terlambat, namun ia ingin, sekali saja Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Tao sekali lagi. Hingga ia mampu untuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Tao saat ini.

Ia.. mencintai Tao.

oOo

Luhan, sebagai dokter yang telah merawat Kris, kini selalu mengunjungi Kris, untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan dan kabar Kris setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya, Luhan mengetahui sesuatu tentang Tao. Namun ia menyembunyikan itu semua dari Kris karena ia telah berjanji pada Tao jika ia tidak akan pernah membocorkannya sedikitpun. Ia menjaga dan merawat Kris juga atas permintaan Tao, yang tidak mampu ia tolak saat itu. Saat melihat mata polos dan bening milik Tao. Ia melihat kesungguhan Tao, maka ia dengan sukarela menerima permintaan Tao. Ya, untuk menjaga Kris.

Namun melihat keadaan Kris yang semakin memburuk, Luhan memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kris. Dan kini Luhan, semakin memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui Kris dan menceritakan semua tentang Tao.

oOo

Luhan melihat Kris yang kini tengah duduk di kursi rodanya sambil menatap langit malam. Entah apa yang Kris lihat saat ini, matanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah langit, tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Membiarkan dinginnya angin malam menerpa wajah tampannya. Dengan perlahan Luhan menghampiri Kris yang masih setia menatap sendu ke arah langit.

"Kris.." Panggil Luhan dengan pelan.

Kris masih tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia tidak merespon panggilan Luhan.

"Kris aku ingin bicara."

Masih.. Kris masih bungkam. Luhan menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang Tao."

Dan, bingo! Kris segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Tao? Apa kau sudah mengetahui kabar tentang Tao?" Kris segera menarik tangan Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan penuh harap.

"Sebenarnya.." Jeda. Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui tentang keberadaan Tao jauh sebelum kau sadarkan diri Kris." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap langsung kedua mata tajam Kris.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Kris benar-benar terkejut mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan, terselip sedikit amarah dari pertanyaannya tersebut. "Bukankah kau mengatakan kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Tao? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini? Katakan yang sejujurnya kepadaku?! Katakan dimana Tao saat ini? Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Dan.." Jeda. Kris menatap tajam Luhan yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa, kenapa kau membohongiku selama ini Xi Luhan?!" Kris menggertakan giginya karena emosi dan mencengkram dengan kuat lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit meringis kesakitan karenanya.

Sungguh, Kris tidak habis fikir. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha bertanya kepada Luhan, namun Luhan selalu mengatakan jika ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Tao. Dan ketika Kris mulai mempercayai itu semua dan membenci Tao, kini Luhan dengan seenaknya mengatakan jika sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Tao saat ini. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Kris melayangkan pukulannya, melampiaskan amarahnya pada pemuda manis yang saat ini masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Namun ia tidak mampu melakukan itu semua, bagaimana pun juga, pemuda manis ini lah yang telah menjaga dan merawatnya selama satu tahun ini. Dan ia, bukan orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih terhadap orang yang telah berbaik hati kepadanya.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas. Ia sudah tahu Kris akan marah pada dirinya, dan ia siap jika Kris akan menghajar atau memukul dirinya.

"Keadaan Tao baik-baik saja, -menurutku. Ia berada di tempat yang tepat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Dan.. -"

"Tidak perlu khawatir kau bilang? KAU MASIH BILANG TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR, JIKA KAU TELAH MENYEMBUNYIKAN TENTANG KEBERADAANNYA SELAMA INI? KAU MASIH BILANG TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR, KETIKA AKU HAMPIR GILA KARENA TIDAK MENGETAHUI KEBERADAANYA?! BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU BERADA DI POSISIKU?! APAKAH KAU MASIH AKAN BERKATA TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR?! HAH?! JAWAB AKU?!" Kris berteriak frustasi. Dengan entengnya Luhan mengatakan jika ia tidak perlu khawatir? Ia bahkan hampir gila mengetahui Tao tidak berada di sisinya.

Kembali Luhan menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi Kris saat ini.

"Aku akan membawamu untuk menemui dirinya.. Dan tolong, jangan mengatakan aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku bahkan mengetahui dan dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Dan bila kau ingin tahu, aku pun sangat berat melakukan semua ini. Namun aku tidak mempunyai piihan lain. Aku telah berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaanya kepadamu. Dan kau tahu, itu sangat sulit untukku." Luhan menatap sendu Kris. Membuat Kris merasa begitu bersalah karena telah membentak orang yang telah baik terhadapnya selama ini.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Kris begitu lirih.

Luhan tersenyum simpul mendengar permintaan maaf dari Kris. "Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku. Itu tidak masalah untukku. Jadi, beristirahatlah. Karena besok pagi aku akan membawamu untuk menemui Tao." Luhan menepuk pelan pundak Kris.

"Baiklah.. Dan.. Terima kasih." Bisik Kris.

Luhan kembali tersenyum simpul, lalu mengambil posisi di belakang Kris untuk membantu mendorong kursi roda Kris, dan membantu Kris untuk menuju kamarnya.

'Tunggu aku Tao.'

oOo

Mata Kris berkaca-kaca melihat sosok pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit seputih susu di sebuah bangku taman. Melihat senyuman di wajah pemuda manis itu membuatnya ingin segera berlari dan menarik pemuda manis yang selama ini ia cari kedalam pelukannya.

Luhan yang melihat ekspresi wajah Kris menepuk pelan pundak Kris, seolah menyakinkan dan memberikan semangat untuknya. Kris menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan, dan segera menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

'Berjuanglah Kris. Dan.. Berbahagialah.' Luhan tersenyum hangat melihat Kris yang semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

Dengan cepat Kris, menggerakan kursi rodanya ke arah pemuda manis itu, yang tampaknya tidak menyadari tentang keberadaanya. Pemuda tampan yang berada di samping pemuda manis itu, tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kris. Dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri, dan menepuk pelan pundak pemuda manis yang masih setia duduk manis pada posisinya.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi, hyung. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu, dan kau pasti akan senang mengetahui siapa orang itu." Sehun, pemuda tampan itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao seorang diri.

Ketika ia melewati Kris, ia menepuk pelan pundak Kris, memberikannya semangat. Kris kembali menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasti. Dan segera menggerakan kursi rodanya ke arah Tao dengan penuh semangat. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Dan ketika ia sudah hampir sampai di hadapan Tao. Ia segera memanggil nama Tao, membuat pemuda manis yang saat itu tengah menengadahkan kepalanya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Namun ada yang aneh dari dirinya, kedua mata itu.. tatapan mata itu.. terlihat kosong.

Namun senyuman masih setia menghiasi wajah tampan Kris. Tampaknya Kris masih belum menyadari keanehan Tao saat ini.

"Ta-Tao.."

Tao tersentak kaget, mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia hafal tersebut.

'Ti-tidak mungkin kan kalau itu-'

"Ini aku Tao. Ini aku, Kris. Aku sudah mencarimu selama ini, namun aku tidak pernah menemukanmu. Apa kau tahu Tao? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Mata Kris berkaca-kaca ketika mengatakan itu semua.

Mendengar nama itu, mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia hafal dan ia rindukan, kedua tangan Tao segera meraba-raba, mencari sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Mencoba untuk menggapai namun berkali-kali ia hanya mendapatkan 'kehampaan'. Dan saat itu juga airmata Kris mengalir dengan derasnya. Kini ia menyadari satu hal, Tao.. tidak dapat melihat. Kedua mata indah yang dulu selalu menyapanya dengan tatapan teduhnya, kini tampak begitu hampa dan kosong.

'Inikah.. inikah alasannya mengapa Tao menghilang selama ini. Apakah yang mendonorkan kornea matanya untukku itu..'

Tao masih berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Kris. Bahkan kini ia berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri, sambil terus meraba-raba, mencari sosok yang selama ini terus memenuhi pemikirannya.

Kris yang melihat Tao masih meraba-raba mencari dirinya, segera mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kedua tangan Tao, membawanya untuk menyentuh pipinya yang kini telah basah oleh airmata.

Tao tampak begitu terkejut ketika merasakan pipi Kris yang basah oleh airmata yang bukannya berhenti malah semakin mengalir dengan derasnya.

Dengan segera Tao menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Kris. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah sendu. 'Kenapa kau menangis ge? Apa kau menangis karenaku? Atau ada yang menyakitimu selama ini?'

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya -entah ia sadar atau tidak jika Tao tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. "Tidak ada yang menyakitiku Tao. Aku menangis, karena aku bahagia telah bertemu denganmu lagi Tao." Bibir Kris bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sungguh, di satu sisi ia sangat bahagia karena ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang ia kasihi, namun di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah, karena kini ia mengetahui jika ia adalah orang yang menyebabkan orang yang ia kasihi kehilangan penglihatannya.

'Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi, ge. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu.' Tao menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu sendu.

Kris yang melihat hal itu, kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kedua tangan Tao dan kembali menyentuhkan kedua tangan Tao ke wajahnya. Tampak Tao ingin menarik kembali tangannya, namun Kris menahannya. "Tolong, biarkan seperti ini Tao. Aku sangat merindukan sentuhanmu di wajahku. Saat kau menghapus airmataku, saat kau mencubit pipiku, saat kau menampar pipiku karena kau mengira aku adalah orang jahat yang ingin menjahatimu. Aku merindukan itu semua Tao. Sangat merindukanmu."

Tao terdiam, ia tidak menggerakan sedikitpun tangannya mendengar ucapan Kris. Tanpa ia sadari, kini airmata telah menghiasi wajah manisnya, membuat Kris segera mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus jejak airmata di wajah manis Tao.

"Jangan menangis Tao. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Maafkan aku Tao. Maafkan aku jika aku tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu selama ini. Tidak menyadari jika orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku selalu ada di dekatku. Tidak..-"

Tao menyentuh bibir Kris dengan telunjuknya -seperti mengisyaratkan agar ia berhenti- membuat Kris menghentikan ucapannya. Kris diam, ia ingin mengetahui apa yang ingin Tao katakan -atau lakukan. Tao tersenyum dengan manis, mengetahui Kris telah menghentikan ucapannya. Kini ia seperti meraba-raba kantung celananya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan ketika ia menemukan benda yang ia cari, kembali senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya. Tao segera memberikan sebuah kertas yang tampak lusuh kepada Kris. Kris menatap bingung kertas tersebut. Seolah tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Kris, Tao menunjuk kertas itu dan juga Kris bergantian -bermaksud untuk memberitahu jika surat atau kertas itu untuknya.

"Ini untukku?" Kris mengambil kertas itu dan menatap Tao. Tao hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis menurut Kris.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu boleh aku baca sekarang?" Kembali Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

Kris segera membuka kertas itu dengan hati-hati. Hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatan Kris adalah tulisan tangan Tao, yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

Dengan sangat lambat ia membaca satu persatu kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut, tanpa ia sadari jika kini wajahnya telah basah oleh airmata.

"Ta-Tao.." Suara Kris terdengar begitu parau ketika ia selesai membaca seluruh isi surat tersebut. Tangan Kris terlihat gemetaran ketika memegang surat tersebut, mengetahui bagaimana isi surat itu sebenarnya.

Tao hanya tersenyum dengan manis, mendengar panggilan Kris. Dan detik berikutnya, Tao kembali merasakan kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan. Kris, kini tengah memeluknya kembali, seperti dulu. Seperti saat mereka bersama dulu. Tao membalas pelukan itu, dan menepuk pelan punggung Kris, sama seperti yang sering ia lakukan kepada Kris.

Tubuh Kris bergetar karena kini ia tengah menangis dengan sangat hebatnya, membuat pundak Tao basah karena airmata Kris yang mengalir semakin deras. Namun Tao tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, begitu pula dengan Kris, seakan ia takut untuk kehilangan Tao untuk kedua kalinya.

"Te-terima ka-sih Tao. Te-rima kasih. A-aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu terhadapku selama ini. A-Aku merasa aku tidak pantas untukmu Tao. Aku bahkan sempat membencimu karena berpikir kau meninggalkanku begitu saja.. Aku-"

Tao segera melepaskan pelukannya, matanya memang tidak bisa menatap dirinya , namun Kris masih bisa merasakannya, merasakan Tao seperti sedang menatap dirinya.

'Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf ge. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih atas semuanya. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikanku. Cukup dengan aku mengetahui kau baik-baik saja dan bahagia, itu sudah cukup untukku.' Kris tertegun melihat apa yang 'diucapkan' oleh Tao.

'Dan apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau itu tidak boleh mengatakan kau tidak pantas ge. Kau itu, selalu sempurna di mataku.'

Mata Kris kembali berkaca-kaca 'mendengar' jawaban dari Tao. Kris terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan dan ia lakukan, ia merasa begitu bodoh, karena telah membenci dan menyalahkan Tao selama ini. Kris, memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mengingat kembali setiap kenangannya bersama dengan Tao dulu. Betapa bodohnya ia, baru menyadari perasaannya selama ini. Ia selalu berpikir, jika perasaannya ke Tao hanyalah sebatas sahabat, namun semenjak ia 'kehilangan' Tao. Ia baru menyadari, jika ia bukan hanya membutuhkan Tao, bukan hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabat. Tetapi lebih dari itu. Apakah ia masih pantas mengatakan jika ia mencintai pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah mengembangkan senyuman manisnya di hadapannya saat ini.

Kris, menatap Tao dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dan, lihatlah.. Tao bahkan tetap terlihat cantik dan sempurna, walaupun ia..

Astaga.. Kris baru ingat, jika sekarang kedua mata Tao.. Kris mengulurkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menangkup wajah Tao. Tangannya tampak begitu bergetar ketika ia menggerakan jari-jarinya untuk menyentuh kedua kelopak mata Tao. Tao memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk merasakan kehangatan saat jari-jari panjang Kris menyentuh wajahnya. Dan saat itu juga airmata kembali membasahi wajah tampan Kris.

"Ta-Tao.. Ma-matamu ini.. Apakah kau.." Sungguh, Kris tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia, merasakan rasa sesak yang luar biasa, bahkan lebih menyesakan daripada ketika ia mengetahui ia telah kehilangan kedua kakinya. Rasanya itu seperti..

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, dan.. Demi Tuhan, Kris masih bisa melihat Tao tersenyum dengan..tulusnya.

'Aku.. Sudah mengatakan semuanya dalam surat itu. Dan jika kau ingin bertanya apakah aku menyesal.' Kris tertegun. 'Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya sedikitpun, ge.'

"Ta-tapi Tao.. Kau..-"

Kembali Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum. 'Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin. Karena aku menyayangimu ge. Sangat menyayangimu.'

Mendengar -melihat jawaban dari Tao, dengan segera Kris menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher Tao. Mendekapnya dengan erat, seakan ia tidak ingin kehilangan kembali pemuda manis itu. Seakan, jika ia tidak memeluknya dengan erat maka pemuda manis itu akan meninggalkan dirinya. Ia mencintai, sangat mencintai pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah ia peluk.

Tao sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba tersebut. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Tao membalas pelukan Kris. Mengusap pelan punggung kokoh tersebut. Dan, kembali senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya.

'Terima kasih Tuhan, karena Kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku. Terima kasih Tuhan, karena Kau telah membuatnya menyadari perasaanku ini.'

oOo

**Untuk-Mu, Wu Yi Fan **

**Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku seperti sedang bermimpi.**

**Apa kau tahu alasannya?**

**Karena saat pertama kali melihatmu, kau seperti pangeran-pangeran dalam cerita dongeng.**

**Dongeng yang dulu ibuku sering ceritakan kepadaku ketika aku akan tidur di malam hari.**

**Kau pasti berpikir, jika aku seperti anak perempuan karena mempercayai cerita dongeng seperti itu.**

**Namun, itulah kenyataannya. **

**Itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat itu.**

**Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun -bahkan terlintas dalam benakku, jika kita akan bersahabat seperti ini.**

**Saat pertama kali, kau menegurku. Saat pertama kali kau menyapaku. **

**Apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan?**

**Rasanya hatiku berdetak tak menentu.**

**Rasanya seperti waktu di sekitarku berhenti berputar.**

**Rasanya, begitu sesak. Seakan seluruh oksigen di muka bumi ini menghilang begitu saja.**

**Aku, saat itu tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku.**

**Aku berpikir, itu adalah hal yang wajar -mengingat tidak ada satu orangpun yang ingin dekat dan bertegur sapa denganku.**

**Kau adalah orang pertama yang tidak mengejek atau mencela kekuranganku.**

**Kau adalah orang pertama yang mau dekat dan berteman denganku.**

**Kau adalah orang pertama yang melindungiku dari orang-orang yang mencelaku.**

**Kau adalah orang pertama yang mau menemaniku setiap saat. Tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.**

**Kau adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatku belajar untuk percaya diri.**

**Kau adalah orang pertama yang.. mengajarkan segala sesuatunya untukku.**

**Dan kau.. adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti sedikitpun.**

**Ya, kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku mengerti, bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang.**

**Namun, apa kau tahu?**

**Rasa cintaku kepadamu, itu terasa menyesakkan.**

**Ketika kau mengatakan kau mencintai seseorang, dan itu bukan diriku.**

**Apa kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan?**

**Sesak.**

**Sakit.**

**Perih.**

**Pedih.**

**Dan, aku bahkan tidak mampu mendeskripsikan lagi bagaimana perasaanku saat itu.**

**Aku, pernah berpikir untuk menyerah.**

**Menyerah akan perasaanku terhadapmu.**

**Menyerah, karena aku merasa aku tidak pantas untukmu.**

**Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari orang yang tidak bisa berbicara sepertiku?**

**Aku bahkan tidak bisa memanggil dan menyebut namamu.**

**Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dariku?**

**Tidak ada, aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku.**

**Aku menyadari kekuranganku.**

**Aku menyadari ketidaksempurnaanku.**

**Tapi, bolehkah?**

**Bolehkah aku tetap menjaga perasaanku ini?**

**Aku, selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk kebahagiaanmu.**

**Berdoa, jika suatu hari nanti aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku ini kepadamu.**

**Tak mengapa jika kau tidak membalas perasaanku.**

**Tak mengapa jika kau akan membenciku setelahnya.**

**Aku siap.**

**Aku menerimanya.**

**Tapi, bolehkah?**

**Bolehkah aku mengatakan jika aku menyayangimu?**

**Menyayangi dirimu, bukan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat, tetapi lebih dari itu.**

**Bolehkah?**

**Ketika aku mengetahui, ia mengkhianatimu.**

**Apa kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?**

**Ia bodoh. Sangat bodoh.**

**Ia meninggalkan orang yang sangat sempurna seperti dirimu.**

**Aku marah.**

**Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa kepadanya.**

**Karena apa?**

**Karena ia telah menyia-nyiakan orang baik sepertimu.**

**Ia telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang sunguh-sungguh mencintainya.**

**Aku tahu, sangat tahu seberapa dalam dan besarnya rasa cintamu terhadap dirinya.**

**Karena itu, aku memilih untuk mundur. **

**Mundur dan mengubur perasaanku dalam-dalam.**

**Tapi ia.. Ia telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang sangat berharga untukku.**

**Sungguh.**

**Ingin rasanya aku meneriaki dirinya.**

**Mengatakan betapa bodoh dirinya.**

**Mengatakan.. betapa berharganya dirimu.**

**Tetapi, aku tak berhak. **

**Kau hanyalah sahabatku. Benarkan?**

**Karena itu, aku hanya berdiam diri, tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu dengannya.**

**Namun, saat itu. Saat aku melihat ia mengkhianatimu, di depan matamu dan mataku sendiri.**

**Tanpa sadar aku telah berlari ke arahnya. Dan menampar dirinya.**

**Salahkah aku? **

**Jika aku membela dirimu.**

**Jika aku melindungi dirimu.**

**Hey, ia telah melukaimu. Dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu.**

**Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.**

**Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis ataupun bersedih.**

**Apakah aku bodoh?**

**Ya, aku bodoh. Aku merasa aku sangat bodoh saat itu.**

**Jika aku lebih bersabar.**

**Jika aku tidak berlari kearahnya.**

**Jika aku tidak menamparnya.**

**Mungkin semua hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padamu.**

**Karenaku. Ya, itu semua karena kebodohanku.**

**Kau kehilangan kedua matamu.**

**Kehilangan penglihatanmu.**

**Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.**

**Sungguh.**

**Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu.**

**Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal buruk itu terjadi padamu.**

**Aku..**

**Seandainya aku tidak bertindak ceroboh seperti itu.**

**Kau pasti tidak akan seperti itu.**

**Kau melindungiku lagi.**

**Kau selalu melindungiku.**

**Aku merasa, jika aku tidak pernah berguna sedikitpun untukmu.**

**Karena itu, bolehkah?**

**Bolehkah aku melakukan hal yang berguna sekali saja untukmu?**

**Biarkan sepasang kornea mataku ini, menggantikan kedua kornea matamu.**

**Menggantikan penglihatanmu.**

**Mungkin kedua kornea mataku, tidak seindah dan sejernih milikmu.**

**Tapi bolehkah?**

**Sekali ini saja. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya sedikitpun.**

**Tidak akan pernah.**

**Aku rela kehilangan kedua kornea mataku, penglihatanku.**

**Untukmu.**

**Hanya untukmu.**

**Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya.**

**Karena aku telah melihat bagaimana indahnya dunia ini.**

**Bagaimana indahnya langit di malam hari.**

**Dan terlebih, bagaimana sempurnanya wajahmu.**

**Kau sangat tampan, ge.**

**Sungguh.**

**Dan aku ikhlas. **

**Sangat ikhlas, jika aku harus mendonorkan kedua kornea mataku ini.**

**Karena, walaupun aku harus kehilangan kedua kornea mataku, aku telah memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku, untuk selalu aku ingat dan aku kenang.**

**Karena aku, telah merekamnya dengan jelas di dalam memori pikiranku.**

**Bagaimana senyumanmu.**

**Bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu ketika kau bersedih.**

**Bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu ketika kau kesal dan marah.**

**Bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu ketika kau berbahagia.**

**Bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu ketika sedang serius.**

**Dan aku sudah menghafal dan mengingatnya dengan jelas dalam pikiranku, dalam hatiku.**

**Bagiku, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup.**

**Jadi, biarkan. Sekali ini saja aku berguna untukmu.**

**Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu.**

**Kau lebih pantas untuk berbahagia, dibandingkan untuk terluka dan bersedih.**

**Aku benci jika harus melihatmu menangis.**

**Karena, jika kau menangis, akupun akan menangis bersamamu.**

**Dan kebahagiaanmu, adalah kebahagiaanku juga.**

**Karena itu, maukah kau berjanji kepadaku?**

**Untuk selalu berbahagia, selalu tertawa, selalu tersenyum.**

**Tanpa airmata sedikitpun menghiasi wajahmu.**

**Bisakah kau melakukannya?**

**Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya.**

**Jika kau kehilangan kedua kakimu, hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Biarkan aku yang menggantikannya untukmu, menjadi sepasang kaki baru untukmu. Biarkan aku selalu berjalan bersamamu, walaupun aku harus menggendongmu setiap saat. Aku tidak akan pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Karena keinginanku adalah selalu berjalan bersamamu, berdampingan dengan dirimu.**

**Jika kau kehilangan kedua -kornea matamu, hingga kau tidak bisa melihat lagi. Biarkan aku yang menggantikannya untukmu. Agar kau bisa kembali melihat bagaimana indahnya dunia ini.**

**Jika kau kehilangan suaramu, hingga kau tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Biarkan aku yang menggantikannya untukmu. Aku akan menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi kepadamu. Aku akan selalu menggumamkan dan melantunkan kata-kata cinta untukmu.**

**Jika kau kehilangan kedua tanganmu, hingga kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Biarkan aku yang menggantikannya untukmu. Aku akan menjadi sepasang tangan baru untukmu, menghapus airmatamu jika menangis. Menyentuh wajahmu, memeluk dirimu, dan semua hal yang ingin kau lakukan.**

**Jika kau kehilangan telingamu, hingga kau tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Biarkan aku yang menggantikannya untukmu. Walaupun kau tidak bisa mendengar, aku akan selalu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untukmu. Menuliskannya dalam selembar kertas, tentang semua hal yang ingin kau dengar, hingga kau mampu melihat dan mengetahuinya tanpa harus mendengar sekalipun.**

**Aku, bukanlah orang yang sempurna.**

**Namun, aku berusaha untuk memberikan hatiku.**

**Memberikan seluruh perhatianku.**

**Menjaga perasaanku dengan sebaik mungkin, walaupun mungkin hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.**

**Namun aku.**

**Aku melakukannya untukmu.**

**Hanya untukmu.**

**Aku.. Menyayangimu.. **

**Selalu.. Sampai akhir ku menutup mata.**

**Aku akan selalu menjaga perasaan ini.**

**Hanya untukmu.. Wu Yi Fan.**

oOo

"Aku, baru mengetahui dan menyadari seperti apa gambaran 'malaikat' yang sebenarnya ketika melihat dirinya. Aku, menyesali kebodohanku karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Pantaskah aku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini kepadanya? Namun, hanya dengan senyumannya, itu mampu menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Ia memang tidak sempurna, tapi karena ketidaksempurnaannya itulah yang membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna di kasih Tuhan, karena Kau telah berbaik hati kepadaku. Terima kasih Tuhan, karena kau telah mempertemukanku dengannya kembali. Aku menyayanginya, dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Tidak akan pernah. Aku.. tidak akan pernah melepaskan seorang 'malaikat' yang telah kau berikan untukku. Tidak akan pernah. Apapun yang terjadi." - Kris.

"Ia, bukanlah orang yang sempurna. Namun, darinya, aku mengetahui dan memahami sesuatu. Walaupun ia tidak sempurna, namun rasa cintanya terhadap orang itu, sangat sempurna di mataku. Bahkan, diriku yang lebih sempurna darinya, tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia, adalah orang yang tidak sempurna, yang mencintai seseorang yang sempurna. Walaupun orang yang sempurna itu tidak pernah menyadari perasaanya, ia tetap rela, ia tetap tulus, untuk menjaga dan melindungi orang itu. Mungkin, terkadang ia juga salah, mungkin, terkadang ia juga egois. Namun, bukankah semua orang juga seperti itu? Darinya, aku belajar tentang arti ketulusan, belajar tentang artinya pengorbanan, tentang artinya cinta sejati. Ia, memang tidak sempurna. Tapi, ia mencintai orang itu dengan sangat sangat sempurna. Ia, mencintai orang itu, dengan caranya sendiri. Dan aku, sungguh, sangat terharu dan bangga melihatnya." - Luhan.

**T.A.M.A.T! F.I.N! T.H.E. E.N.D!**

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA ITU..! MABOK SENDIRI BACANYA.. ._. amburadul.. gajelas.. ARRRRRRGHHHH!**

**NB : Author sedang galau karena TaoTao dan Krisseu ga comeback".. Oh.. My KrisTao.. I micuuu coo muchh.. /slapped/**

**Thanks to dongsaeng"ku yang kece" badai karena uda kasih masukan dan pencerahan hingga ini FF berulang kali di edit.. ._. entah masih dapet apa ga feelnya.. /gelundungan/ lope lope di udara dah /flying kiss/ /dikubur hidup hidup/ oke.. makin ngaco.. ._.**

**Ya sutralah.. Mind to Review? Kritik dan saran diterima.. ._.**


End file.
